mi maestro de natacion
by Mixer1927
Summary: Astrid es una chica solitaria, no habla con nadie, por lo que el director de su escuela cree que tiene problemas psicologicos, y la manda a clases de natacion, Astrid se niega pero con el tiempo las clases, la natacion y el profesor le llamaran la atencion, HICCSTRID
1. Chapter 1

Malditos días aburridos y el doble de aburridos si hay escuela, me llevaron a la dirección, pero que exageración, digo, lanzar huevos al auto del director no es tan grave ¿o sí? Y para variar mandaron a llamar a mis padres, MALDITA SEA, entraron por la puerta y mi padre mirándome con una cara de que está furioso, EXAGERACION, de seguro de regreso estarán con sus sermones y todo eso, ashhhhh

Padre de Astrid: buenas tardes director- dijo mi padre con cara de pocos amigos

Director: buenas tardes señor Hofferson, necesito hablar con usted respecto a la actitud de su hija ¿podemos pasar a mi oficina?- maldito viejo amargado

Padre de Astrid: claro director- me vio con una cara amenazadora, ¿Qué le dira es viejo para no decirlo en mi cara?

DENTRO DE LA OFICINA…

Padre de Astrid: Director, me disculpo por la actitud de mi hija

Director: no lo he llamado para disculparse y mucho menos regañar a la muchacha, solo para darle un par de sugerencias

Padre de Astrid: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Director: la chica necesita desahogarse llévela a un psicólogo, o clases de natación

Padre de Astrid: ¿clases de natación?

Director: le ayudara a desahogarse y pensar en otras cosas y con el tiempo su actitud ira mejorando

Padre de Astrid: disculpe director pero mi hija no está loca y además está en la adolescencia, tienen sus arranques de bipolaridad y todo eso

Director: aquí entre nos señor Hofferson, Astrid, no tiene amigos, no le gusta trabajar en equipo y personalmente pienso que necesita ayuda

AFUERA DE LA OFICINA…

Mi madre no dejaba de sermonearme lo único que quiero hacer es irme PERO YA, de seguro me mandaran con un psicólogo, no estoy loca o bueno yo no me considero loca, soy normal, mi padre salió y llamo a mi madre vi que discutieron un poco y me voltearon a ver, mi padre salió de la oficina del director subimos al auto y nos fuimos, finalmente llegamos a casa, me fui a mi cuarto, me coloque mis audífonos y empecé a oír música, en ese momento paso la canción Change Your Life de Little Mix, y eso es lo que yo quiero, CAMBIAR MI VIDA, ser libre, irme a otro lugar, en la escuela casi siempre estaba sola, muchos murmuran sobre mí, mucho, como canta Jade en esta canción, hay muchos más que son criticados, así que ¿Qué más da?, somos intocables cuando nos damos cuenta, pero ¿Qué gana la gente con criticarnos?, eso no me cabe en la cabeza.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

No quiero levantarme, pero vino mi padre y es mejor apresurarme, me cambie volando me pongo unos pantalones entubados rojos, una blusón negro pero flojo unos converse negros y trenza de siempre y me voy (soy un asco describiendo) baje las escaleras estaba a punto de irme pero…

Padre de Astrid: ALTO AHÍ, nosotros te llevaremos- me dijo levantándose del comedor y mi madre saliendo de la cocina

Astrid: no gracias, adiós- me detuvieron y me obligaron a subirme al auto, me llevaron y se fueron, me pregunto porque hoy me trajeron, de seguro el director les metió esa terrible idea en la cabeza.

Pasaron las horas como siempre igual de aburridas y mis padres estaban esperándome, lo peor que me puede pasar, en fin, me subí al auto y nos saludamos con un simple "hola", obviamente me di cuenta de que no íbamos para la casa, pero preferí quedarme callada, y más ahora que el resto del camino fue silencio, y finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, vi el gran letrero que decía, "ESCUELA DE NATACION HTTYD" extraño nombre, y no tengo nada más que decir VIEJO DE PACOTILLA.

Astrid: ¿QUE RAYOS HACEMOS AQUÍ?- pregunte molesta

Padre de Astrid: tranquila, entremos- mi padre y yo bajamos del auto, fuimos con la recepcionista, era una chica de ojos violetas, cabello corto de color negro con unos mechones verdes y amarillos, estaba vestida con un vestido verde que le llegaba a la rodilla, un listón café que marcaba su cintura y unos zapatos de piso blancos-sesión para Astrid Hofferson, señorita Tooth

Tooth: claro, ten Astrid- me dio un traje de baño azul turquesa y un gorro verde fosforescente junto una toalla para secar blanca- sígueme Astrid- obedecí, y me guio a un tipo de vestíbulo, me dio la llave de un casillero- en este- señalando el casillero que me tocaba- vas a guardar tu ropa y tus propiedades personales sales y allí estaré yo esperándote para llevarte con tu profesor- finalmente se retiró.

Me puse el maldito traje que estaba del asco, y guarde mi ropa en el casillero, Salí enrollada en mi toalla, allí me esperaba Tooth, me guio hasta llegar a una enorme alberca, nos quedamos esperando por aproximadamente 10 minutos y nada.

Tooth: al parecer el profesor se retrasó bueno lo que te puedo decir es que es más o menos de tu edad- yo no dije nada, pero si van a ponerme un profesor de natación, póngame a uno maduro y puntual.

CONTINUARA…

**LISTO, acabe, si muy corto pero tuve muy poca escases este fic es para ****Miley Flynn-Garcia****, espero que te guste, y perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en subirlo, y eso esto todo**

**BYE Y SLUDOS Y ABRAZOS MIXERESCOS**


	2. Chapter 2

POR FIN LLEGO EL PROFESOR, oh eso creía yo, un tipo de pelo blanco ojos azules, llego eso sí, era algo guapo, pero no de mis gustos

Tooth: llegas tarde Jack- la chica lo miro con una cara seria

Jack: bueno ya estoy aquí- dijo como si nada, me dio tanto coraje y enojo, trate de disimular pero al parecer no funciono- ¿y tú qué? A mí no me mires, yo no soy el maestro de natación pero si tu compañero de natación, da muy buena terapia

Astrid: ¿Qué?- pregunte confundida

Jack: si bueno, soy muy problemático en la escuela y me mandaron aquí

Astrid: al parecer no soy la única loca

Jack: no estoy loco, pero dime ¿Cuál fue tu última maldad antes de entrar aquí?

Astrid: arrojarle huevos al auto del director, pero que exageración ¿y la tuya?

Jack: puse una guacamaya en el casillero de la chica que me gusta, pero no sabía que la guacamaya iba a saltar sobre ella… y picotearla… y rasguñarla… y salir volando- ok este está peor que yo

Astrid: ¿es en serio? Digo, prácticamente agrediste a la chica que te gusta

Jack: cuando me vendieron la guacamaya me dijeron que sabía decir te amo, yo pensé que sería un gran detalle

Astrid: gran error

Tooth: bueno ustedes sigan hablando de sus maldades yo llamare a su profesor- se retiró un poco y justo cuando empezó a marcar, un chico llego, castaño de ojos verdes, al verlo la chica colgó el teléfono- hasta que el profesor llega- ESTE ES EL PROFESOR- ¿se puede saber profesor Hipo porque llego tan tarde?- QUE NOMBRE TAN MAS EXTRAÑO, Y GUAPO ¿Qué dije?, bueno esta guapo, pero nada más, además ¿Qué tipo de alumna se llega a enamorar de su profesor? nadie así que mejor voy considerando a Jack YA CALLATE ASTRID

Hipo: jeje bueno, los compañeros de mi clase, ya sabes como son, y no me pude escapar

Jack: yo sí, no fue sencillo

Hipo: ¿ah sí? ¿A qué hora llego Tooth?

Tooth: hace uno o dos minutos

Jack: pero llegue antes que tú, eso es algo

Tooth: bueno ya, Hipo hoy te llego una nueva alumna- HASTA QUE ALGUIEN SE ACUERDA DE MI- se llama Astrid, apenas llego hoy, y algo que creo que deberían considerar es que ella si es puntual, y yo creo que para que no pierda la costumbre, deberían de ponerle un ejemplo tanto el profesor de natación como su compañero, bueno los dejo, y espero que se diviertan, oh bueno nadando no haciendo otra cosa, ya saben emmmm son adolescentes, y hay una chica en el equipo y bueno, seré directa, NO QUIERO NINGUN BEBE DEL PROFESOR O DEL COMPAÑERO- eso es algo loco, y no sería capaz de hacerlo, NO, en fin se fue y el profesor empezó a darnos clases

Jack: es algo irritante

Astrid: si claro pero ¿ustedes van en la misma escuela o qué?

Jack: si, bueno el presencio el show de mi guacamaya

Hipo: sip y debiste ver su cara

Astrid: de Jack o de la chica

Hipo: de los dos y luego la hermana de la chica lo ataco

Astrid: no es en serio

Jack: si, apenas salía de su clase de música y llevaba su guitarra, al ver lo que la guacamaya le hacía a su hermana, rompió la guitarra en mi cabeza

Hipo: fue único, el tirado con trozos de madera alrededor de su cabeza y ella siendo rasguñada y picoteada por una guacamaya y tratando de quitársela, pero cambiemos de tema, para empezar métanse al agua- Jack y yo obedecimos- Jack ponte a practicar el estilo de espalda

Jack: admítelo Hipo, jamás lograre nadar de espaldas

Hipo: con práctica podrás

Jack: que fácil para ti decirlo

Hipo: solo metete al agua- Jack obedeció y empezó a practicar- y dime Astrid ¿sabes nadar?

Astrid: soy una chica problemática, obvio no sé nada sobre natación

Hipo: pues metete al agua, yo te ayudare a nadar

Astrid: oye amigo, tranquilo, me meteré al agua cuando yo quiera- la verdad me empezaba a irritar

Hipo: no, te metes ahora

Astrid: tú no eres nadie para mandarme

Hipo: necesitas esto

Astrid: si claro, desahogarme, la historia típica

Hipo: por favor metete por las buenas o será por las malas

Astrid: ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a poner una pistola en la cabeza o qué?- le dije con una mirada amenazadora

Hipo: te lo advertí- de pronto me cargo como un costal

Astrid: BAJAME YA- le exigí pero le dio igual, así que le di una patada en los bajos cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la piscina y por el dolor me dejo caer en ella mientras él se retorcía de dolor en tierra, pero yo no sé nadar y empecé a sentir como se me iba el oxígeno Hipo se lanzó al agua y me sostuvo de la cintura me restaure y me ayudo a mantenerme

Hipo: por eso es importante nadar- me sonrió y por alguna razón que desconozco esa sonrisa me calmo- bien estas pataleando

Astrid: no, estoy quieta

Hipo: empieza a patalear pero con calma ¿sí? Despacio- empecé a obedecerlo y me empecé a elevar un poco más- ahora solo te voy a agarrar de una mano y tu sola vas a sostenerte- me fue soltando poco a poco, y estaba nadando sin ningún problema, me soltó de la mano y pude sostenerme sola

Jack: EJEM, recuerden que Tooth no quiere bebes

Hipo: FROST

Astrid: mal pensado

Jack: es la verdad, por cierto Astrid ¿tienes amigos o novio?

Astrid: soy la rara de la escuela, soy la temible

Jack: lo de temible te creo, especialmente por la patada que le diste al profesor

Hipo: por eso no puedes nadar de espaldas tan rápido Jack

Astrid: CHISMOSO, además solo somos maestro y alumna

Jack: tal vez puedan llegar a ser algo más

Hipo y Astrid: CALLATE.

Paso la hora y bueno llego…

EL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Me levante para desayunar, llevaba unos pantalones entubados de Mezclilla, una camisa de cuadros, unos zapatos de piso rojos y mi trenza de siempre, termine de desayunar y me iba ira a la escuela pero…

Papa de Astrid: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Astrid: a la escuela

Papa de Astrid: no lo creo, ya que ayer mientras tú estabas en clase nosotros te cambiamos de escuela

Astrid: ¿QUEEEEE? No, eso no es posible, ESE VIEJO SE LAS ARREGLO PARA DESACERSE DE MI, EL MALDITO HIJO DE PU…- mi padre no me dejo terminar

Papa de Astrid: ASTRID, necesitas empezar de cero, en otro lugar además harás nuevos amigos

Astrid: si claro, soy una antisocial, NO TENGO AMIGOS, ACEPTAME YA COMO SOY, además, NO LES BASTA CON MANDARME A TOMAR CLASES DE NATACION PARA TRANQUILIZARME, LOS ODIO

Papa de Astrid: pues tendrás que cambiar, hoy te llevare a tu nueva escuela- que estupidez tan más grande.

Me obligo a subirme al auto, total, en unos minutos llegamos a la famosa escuela, entre y era buena, pero todos me miraban con una cara extraña, y alguien me tapo los ojos, me asuste tanto que solté una patada y salí corriendo, pronto empezarían las clases.

CONTUNUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>ACABE, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews, bueno ¿Qué más? Oh si <strong>

**SALUDOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	3. Chapter 3

Al correr choque con alguien para mi suerte era Hipo, estaba a punto de caer pero me sostuvo de la cintura

Hipo: wo wo ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- ayudándome a recuperarme- al parecer te encanta dar patadas

Astrid: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hipo: pateaste a tu compañero de natación en su parte

Astrid: auch, bueno EL MUY MALDITO ME MATO DEL SUSTO, ahora estamos a mano- era lo justo hasta que me di cuenta de algo- espera ¿aquí van tú y Jack?

Hipo: si- genial quiero conocer a la chica guacamaya

Astrid: GENIAL, quiero conocer a la chica guacamaya

Hipo: ¿chica guacamaya?

Astrid: de la que me contaron ¿hay otra a cual la hayan atacado con una guacamaya?

Hipo: cierto, bueno es mejor que no la conozcas, es algo difícil ¿sabes?

Astrid: ¿y eso?- me empezaba a dar curiosidad

Hipo: solo no te metas con ella o su hermana, y todo estará bien- eso me provoca a meterme con ella o su hermana, hacerles alguna travesura o ayudarle a Jack con sus planes "románticos"

Astrid: ok no prometo nada

Hipo: es en serio, son algo delicadas- de la nada llego Jack

Jack: TIEMPO- dijo mirándome algo espantado

Astrid: ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me mataste del susto

Jack: no es para tanto ¿Qué te toca a la primera hora?

Astrid: Matemáticas- dije fastidiada, si hay algo que odio más que la escuela son las matemáticas- ¿dónde será mi salón?- ellos se miraron confundidos

Hipo: ¿Cómo era donde ibas?

Astrid: bueno, estábamos en un salón y los maestros iban al salón

Hipo: aquí cada maestro tiene su salón y nosotros vamos

Jack: pero tranquila rubia creo que nos toca el mismo horario, voy por algo no tardo- y nos dejó a Hipo y a mí, los dos estábamos callados, un silencio que yo rompí

Astrid: ¿Dónde es el salón de matemáticas?

Hipo: ¿ya te quieres ir?- se veía sorprendido

Astrid: no, solo pregunto por curiosidad

Hipo: ah el segundo piso a la derecha

Astrid: ¿a ti te gustan las matemáticas?- tenia cara de que si solo quería saber

Hipo: si- LO SABIA- pero prefiero dibujo, veras hay varios talleres, puedes escoger el que quieras, yo elegí dibujo, hay baile, Kung-fu, como usar un hacha, gastronomía, música, y ya no recuerdo que mas

Astrid: ¿dejan utilizar hachas?

Hipo: si

Astrid: esta escuela empieza a gustarme

Hipo: ¿para qué quisieras un hacha?

Astrid: son mis asuntos- no le iba decir que mis intenciones era lanzársela a mi antiguo director, y vuelve a llegar Jack

Jack: ahora si vamos a clase- y entonces se oyó un grito desgarrador diciendo "JACK FROST TE VOY A MATAR"- si nos vamos rápido es mejor- así que fuimos al salón y yo me senté enfrente, Jack atrás de mi e Hipo a mi lado derecho

Hipo: ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Jack: no tengo idea, solo fui por mis útiles, por cierto Astrid, hay equipo de natación

Hipo: ah sí cierto ¿quieres unirte?

Astrid: no tomare clases de natación de balde así que ¿Qué más da? Me uno

Hipo: bienvenida al club- entra al salón un muchacho de cabello negro, alto con músculos y ojos azules- ¿Qué tal Gustavo?- dijo un tanto cansado

Gustavo: wow wow, alguien más se une al club de los perdedores, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- era obvio se dirigía a mí

Astrid: Astrid

Gustavo: pues déjanos presentarnos, los gemelos Adrián y Adriana, el gordito Andrés y tu servidor Gustavo, eres linda pero no tanto como mi chica- se acercó a la rubia de ojos azules- ¿no es así princesa?

Adriana: apestas- lo empujo

Adrián: ja, aun te odia- le dijo burlón

Gustavo: Cómo sea, ¿A qué taller te unirás?

Astrid: al de hachas

Adriana: ¿equipo?

Astrid: natación

Adriana: POR FIN, no seré la única chica en el equipo, Hipo ¿la invitaste?

Hipo: desde luego

Jack: solo espero que el profesor Aster no me regañe como en cada clase

Adriana: siempre te metes en problemas

Andrés: ¿no se supone que las clases de natación te ayudarían?

Astrid: un momento, ¿Esta en el equipo por tener clases de natación porque creen que es problemático y está loco?

Jack: de hecho yo tenía otro horario, me dieron clases y me cambiaron de horario

Astrid: ahh - ESTOY MOLESTA, ESE IDIOTA ME CAMBIO DE ESCUELA PARA ESTAR CON MI PROFESOR DE NATACION- AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH- grite desesperada y enojada, así que corrí a la ventana y estuve a punto de aventarme pero alguien me sostuvo de la muñeca

Hipo: sé que sientes coraje, pero aventarte no arreglara nada, yo creí que querías tomar clases para manejar el hacha y aventársela a tu antiguo director- ¿Cómo rayos lo supo?

Astrid: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Hipo: no es fácil esconder tus caras de malicia- regrese y me senté donde estaba- así está mejor

Jack: oye, recuerda lo que nos dijo Tooth- lo mire extrañada- bebes- lo mire con una cara amenazadora- no me mires así, das miedo

Astrid: lo sé, dime ¿Cómo es la chica que te gusta? ¿Es la princesa de la escuela?

Jack: eehhh no, es especial, muy difícil hablar con ella ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Astrid: las clases de natación no harán que cambie, Hipo me dijo que no me metiera con ella, por lo que tome como decisión ayudarte a tus "románticos" planes ¿Qué dices?

Jack: hacer enojar al profesor, estoy de acuerdo

Astrid: estoy sorprendida

Jack: ¿Qué?

Astrid: normalmente no hablo con nadie, es más, todos me tenían miedo o me veían raro

Jack: bueno, hablas con nosotros.

Pasaron cuatro horas y llego la hora del receso, esta escuela no estaba tan mal, de hecho son… amables, aunque quiero vomitar cada vez que lo pienso

Astrid: ¿venden chicles aquí?

Jack: ¿Qué sería un lugar sin chicles? Obviamente hay chicles

Astrid: idea "romántica" si le mandas un avión de papel donde diga "te amo"

Jack: gran detalle- saco un cuaderno, escribió lo que le dije y aventó el avión, y se sentó rápidamente- ya está- se oyó la misma voz de hace rato gritando "FROST"- no es cierto, a correr

Astrid: no, no corras quédate y haz de cuenta como si no hubieras hecho nada- se quedó y siguió comiendo

Hipo: a veces me preocupa que ustedes dos estén en la misma escuela

Jack: es algo normal

Hipo: no, no lo es, acaban de lanzar un avión de papel

Astrid: no fuimos nosotros- Hipo se nos quedó viendo- bueno si , pero es por una buena causa, que el pobre Jack Frost encuentre el amor verdadero

Hipo: pues el pobre Jack Frost necesita dejar en paz al amor verdadero, aunque no hay nadie con ese nombre

Astrid: si eso sonó muy cursi

Hipo: por cierto Jack ¿no se supone que ahora sales corriendo?

Jack: pero yo no fui, fue ella- señalo hacia mi

Astrid: ¿yo porque?

Jack: fue tu idea- valla si caí redonda ¿Qué tan mala puede ser una chica enfurecida? Además tengo ventaja

**CONTINUARA…**

**No tengo nada que agregar, bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE, vaya está quedando mejor de lo que esperaba, BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**SALUDOS Y ADIOS**


End file.
